You Were Mensa
by sg1mushroom
Summary: This is set directly after 'The Brotherhood' in Season 1. At the breifing after the mission, whith a little fluff and flirty banter between Elizabeth and John. Enjoy.


**I was watching throught season 1 again and thought that there needed to be some fic on this so i wrote some myself.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

_

* * *

_

_You were Mensa?_

"First we will start with how you found the ZPM, then how you lost it!" Elizabeth commented looking over towards Rodney. " So, how did you manage to find it?" she asked directing her question towards John.

"They had found a set of symbols. I worked out where to get the rest… with some help from the locals and the Genii." Rodney replied sarcastically; all the attention in the room on him as he started again. "I worked out that they had to be placed in a specific order around a central disk. The Genii being the Genii got impatient and in there haste got one of themselves killed." He said matter of factly. "Then they made sure that Sheppard was next to try so I worked out as many possibilities with the 5 in the middle…"

"Actually it was the major that figured it out" Lt. Aiden Ford interjected.

"Yes well I would have worked it out eventually" Rodney stated defensively. "It was a simple math and logic puzzle"

Elizabeth turned to John once again and asked, "So what was the solution?"

"Well it was the brotherhood of the 15 right? So I knew that had something to do with it, and the numbers 1 to 9 in a 3×3 grid can be placed so that it adds up to 15 in each direction, like this." He picked up his tablet drawing a 3×3 grid and putting the numbers in the correct order and showed it to Elizabeth.

6 7 2

1 5 9

8 3 4

"Sorry John how did you know that?" she asked trying not to be offensive.

"He learnt it on a Mensa test! Can you believe that? And he said he passed," Rodney said his voice laced with envy.

"You passed… I didn't see anything in your file," she said to back up her surprise.

"Why does everyone react like that I took the test, I passed but I didn't join. They would all look at me like I'm an idiot, much like you guys are now." He said sounding insulted. "Okay can we move on please" he added the staring was becoming quite annoying. They all looked away while Aiden recounted the events.

"We set up a few flash bangs, light and sound grenades, and took down the Genii."

"What about Kolya?" Elizabeth Asked.

"I let him go," John stated resolve in his voice. "If he is a problem again," he continued halting further questions. "I will deal with him!"

"Very well," she said, turning to face Rodney. "Would you like to tell me how you lost the ZPM?" She said raising an eyebrow at him.

" I didn't loose the Zed PM, it was a joint effort!" shifting his actions onto the rest of the team.

"Rodney!"

"Fine… we were heading back to the gate with Allina when she turned on us. Then the natives and their weapons surrounded us. She was part of the new brotherhood. She said that it belonged to the ancients and they were going to hide it again and wait for their return. Which means if you think about it in 60 years we can go back and find it again!" He said optimistically looking around the group.

"Well that's a plus!" John said sarcastically.

"Okay well we can convince them sometime in the future, but for now, Rodney, Zelenka needs to see you in the labs and I believe you and Lt. Ford are heading for the main land," she said looking towards Teyla. "Make sure you radio in when you reach the mainland."

"Yes Ma'am" Aiden replied as they left the room.

"And what about me?" John asked walking round towards Elizabeth.

"Oh I don't know, I'm sure I can find something for you. The science department have had a few equations that they have been stuck on; maybe you can help them out!" She said mockingly a smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Funny" He replied sarcastically.

"Who knew you were a closet math genius!" she said her smile widening to a grin.

"Well you did, so were you saying those things to mock me or…?" he said a grin of his own on his face.

"How would I know?" she asked defensively.

"It's written in my file. So you would have seen it and you were lying." He stated.

"How do you know what's in your file?" she asked.

"Please most cadets can hack into their files before the end of the second year!" he said the grin reforming on his face.

"So you hacked your own file?"

"Yes!"

"In your second year?"

"1st month in fact!"

"Closet math genius?"

"Yes!"

"And the sum of 1- 1 million is?"

"500million 500 thousand!"

"Ha" she said triumphantly a look of realization crossing her face as she stood up.

"Witch!" he said as she turned her back and walked to the door.

"Yeah?" she said grinning over her shoulder at him.

"I'll get you back," he said as she reached the door.

"I was counting on it!" She said cunningly as she left the conference room, a stunned John Sheppard in her wake.

* * *

**I love writing flirty banter between them i hope you liked reading it.**

**Please review, any comments are always welcome.**


End file.
